Xeros (Aura)
Description In it's beginning stages the aura's presence is shown only through a shimmering tattoo of a paint brush imprinted on the user's upper right shoulder, upon activation of Xeros a silver glow will envelop the marking before manifesting a ghostly Sketchpad into the hands on the aura's user. As the artist collects Ink and uses it their eyes may spark suddenly with the color signifying the type of element they are currently drafting; Long time users may contract symptoms such as their eye color periodically cycling through different colors sometimes reacting to sudden swings in emotion...elite users of this power tend to be covered in a thick shroud of whatever Ink color they are using, the shape of which reflecting something from within their own hearts. History Thought to be a branch of a much more peaceful variant, it's believed Xeros was one of the first auras to utilize art as a means to wage war as Phericiole became more focused on power. The creator of this aura sought to harness the power of creativity to it's fullest while maintaining the free-spirited nature of an aspiring artist, it's potential rising to scale with it's user's imagination and lust for inspiration. It's thought that this rare aura can only occur within a Smeargle, and while it is more common for them to receive it....this aura will call out to just about anyone with a heart open to creation and the pursuit of beauty. Move(s) and Ability(s) Aura Ability Lv1 Artist's Portfolio- Upon aura activation, user brandishes a sketchbook molded from pure energy containing limitless supernatural pages able to trap existing Pokemon moves or draft new ones once enough ink has been acquired. (Allows User to hold previously experienced moves in memory for later; Moves Captured can either be Erased for Ink or unleashed later in battle; Ink Storage MUST show in User's Inventory; Captured moves will be converted into Ink at battle end; Drafted moves must have been captured once before they can be created by user.) Ink Usage: Ink is divided into categories based on element type, amount of ink needed is proportional to the strength of created move. Erasing Move: 1 Ink= For every 20 power the scraped move is for that element type. Ex: Erased Psychic 90 Power= 4 Psychic Ink. Drafting Move: Every 30 Power= 1 Ink of specific type to create. Ex: Draft Hyper Beam 150 Power= 5 Normal Ink. Non-damaging moves/Status effects: Moves dealing in Status effects or stat changes= 1 Ink with 1 extra for additional stat buff/debuff. Ex: Erased/Draft Swords Dance= 2 Normal Ink. Note: Signature Moves and Aura Moves are too complex and iconic for capture and cannot be recreated by user. Aura Moves Lv1 Etch'a Sketch: Capture/Release- With a flick of the user's wrist all moves active at the time of this moves use are recorded and held at the ready for however the aura user wishes to utilize them. (ALL moves active on field are copied and readied in notebook to either be fired or Erased for ink; Copying and releasing moves may not be done on the same turn, and both take up a single action slot for use; Erasing and Releasing may be done on same turn.) Lv3 Blend &' Mix- After taking stock, the user burns an action to convert Ink types into other Ink types necessary for Move creation. (2 Ink of any other type= 1 Ink of chosen type; User may expend as much ink as he wishes for chosen type, but cannot do multiple chosen types in a single action slot.) Lv4 Etch'a Sketch: Toss it- Channeling an artists frustration, the user pinpoints their disappointment on a single attack on the field and plucks it from existence; a crude method that only grants the user a single Ink of that type regardless of what the move is. (Requires a 2 turn cool-down after usage; Grants user 1 Ink from Erase.) Lv8 Deviating Styles- Bored with the same old pieces, the artist mixes things up a bit by using a single ink from another element to completely change the elemental typing of a Drafted Move. (Moves still take the same amount of Ink of their respected type, but an additional Ink from a chosen type is used to change the move type.) Ex: 4 Psychic Ink+ 1 Fire Ink= Fire Type 'Psychic' Lv10 Doodle- Letting their mind wander for a turn, the aritist chooses an Ink type and and a move type before allowing their imagination to create a piece at random. (User chooses a move type and element before burning on Ink type of that element; Admin/Mod roll for a random move under those condition; Move type cannot be above 120 Power and cannot be a Signature move.) Lv12 The Art of the Reveal- Rather then immediately casting a Drafted move, the user draws a move using Ink and holds it in reserve for later; allowing it to continue being stored after the battles end. Moves that are held in suspense will slowly rise in effectiveness during battle, and for up to three turns will either increase move damage by 10%, effect chance by 5%, or will add 1 stat gain or loss depending on the type of move. Lv18 Etch'a Sketch: Fresh Slate- In a fit of utter disgust the artist messily scribbles all over their pad before ripping the page clean out of the book to start over from the beginning. User loses all captured moves along with a single Ink from any type to completely clear the field off all active effects and attacks regardless of their origin. (Can only be used once per battle; Lose currently captured moves and spend one Ink; Battlefield is cleared of attacks and effects present on both sides of the field, all types of attacks and effects are vulnerable to this attack.) Lv20 Etch'a Sketch: Collaboration!- Filled to the brim with Inspiration the User combines the materials at his disposal to Draft a risky piece from Scratch. Allows the user to combine the effects of one move with another move to create a unique combination attack with varying effects.(User chooses a captured move as a base for base power and converts every other captured move into an added effect depending on the type; Ink types may be burned to add additional effects to attack; Every additional effect after two adds a 10% chance the move will fail/miss.) Collaboration Chart Normal: +10% to Move Power Fire: 20% to Burn Ice: 20% to Freeze Electric: 20% to Paralyze Psychic: 20% to Confuse Poison: 20% to Poison Bug: 20% to Sleep Grass: -1 Atk/Def Dragon: -1 to Atk/Spc. Atk Fairy: -2 Spc. Atk Water: -1 Spd Ground: -1 Spd/Def Rock: -2 Def Steel: -1 Def/Spc. Def Ghost: -2 Spc. Def Fighting: -2 Atk Flying: -2 Spd Dark: -1 Spc. Atk/Spc. Def Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura